Christmas gift
by Rickkatefan
Summary: Christmas, a wish, Lisa, David and a mistletoe
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I would like to tell you that it's not me the writer but she gave me the ok to translate this story and put it here. So without further ado, here's the story.

**--------------**

**December 24, 8:35 pm, Berlin, David Seidel's office**

David Seidel had the nose plunged into a lot of paperwork like always these days. He did not really need it but apparently, Christmas Eve or not, he must go to work. Work's market is ruthless even when we are his own boss.

Fortunately that there was Lisa, a true fairy, and a sincere friend -- without her Kerima would have already collapsed. That, David had understood it well now, Lisa had become essential for him.

Lisa Plenske had taught him a great deal: David had learned what really meant appreciating something or somebody. That people around him were not only there to serve him and that you should not only make things because we are waiting for something in return.

To make things right just by kindness was as well and much more developing. David sighed. He was absorbed so much in his paperwork that he did not hear that someone knocked on the door. The door opened and Lisa had a smile by seeing him too concentrated.

Definitely, he is getting more and more handsome. Lisa, stops that, you're rambling again. You know well enough that he is not interested in you… He already became your friend, be happy with that. Yes, but it would be so much better if he could see me like more than a friend. But it would be so good if he could love me. Lisa, it is not the moment, focus!

What Lisa was unaware of, it is that a mistletoe had been placed above the door. Maybe destiny was going to push things a little bit…

Lisa entered the office, two cups of coffee smoking in a hand. She turned around and closed the door behind her. David raised the nose out of his paperwork only when Lisa put a cup under his nose. He raised the eyes and smiles to her

"What are you still doing here, Lisa?"

"Me? I should ask you the same thing."

"I'm trying to put a little bit of order in this paperwork, but as you can see, it doesn't really work."

"I see that." She smiles. David took a mug and smelled the coffee, thing that he likes to do. Lisa is looking at him without saying nothing.

It wasn't the first time but it surely wont be the last time that she was looking at him like that. It was stronger than her. His look was always attracted to him each time that she looks at him. Her big blue eyes went straight on David as if they were attracted by an invisible force. He opened his eyes after a few minutes. "Thank you."

"Tell me, you shouldn't be with Mariella? It's Christmas Eve…"

"Yeah, in theory…"

In theory? But how's that "in theory"? Would not things be so pink for David and Mariella finally? Nevertheless they always seem well-matched and it lasts for a long time. On the other hand be for a long time together and always not married? And if--

Elisabeth Plenske, you're rambling again. He could never...,no, no, dont think that, everybody can change. He respects me and that is very important.

"In theory?"

"Mariella behaves bizarrely lately and no, I am not cheating." Lisa lowered her eyes. "I -- I have never claimed something like that." David sees the expression on Lisa's face and he got up, putting down his cup of coffee on his desk. He stood in front of her.

"Excuse me, I know that you did not say that." He made another step towards her and embraced her as he had already done it and Lisa closed her eyes as usual. In his arms, she felt safe and the rest of the world didn't exist anymore.

-----

Most of the staff from "Kerima Moda" were always present in the premises of the company, polishing up certain things, even if some had returned earlier at home.

Hugo Haas was naturally always in the company, doing one of the major components of the new collection. Hannah was also there, too. Without his assistant, Hugo would have become crazy -- not that he is already crazy even when she was there -- Hugo Haas is the perfect example of the creator of fashion: an eccentric who has his small manias and his panic attacks. But there's a sure thing, and it is also the most important, he has talent.

As he was apparently inspired, he would not stop, holiday or not. The inspiration was a very precious thing quite as it was for every artist in any domain.

Hannah retouched a dress when he looked at her. "Hannah, but finally, what's that? Didn't you just learn anything since the time you work with me?" He asked her on a tone which gave you the impression to know how to nothing make the good. And as often, Hannah lowered her eyes.

-----

David felt suddenly Lisa's body shaking itself slowly. He moved back slightly and he released her gradually of his embrace. When he realized that she was laughing, he looked at her and a smile was outlined on its own lips.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Sorry," she answered him between two laughs. "It is just that I thought again about the miniature golf. You loathed that at the beginning, because you did not win, you had sent your first golf ball under a bush and you did not manage to get it back. You finally get it then I said to you that we could make what you wanted but I wanted to finish the game…"

David has to laugh too: what a day this game of golf, well, what an afternoon and he had to admit that he had liked that. Simply be able to be David Seidel -- not Mr Seidel.

"I remember it and if my memories are good, it seems to me that you laughed at me, no?" He made a corner smile. "Yes, but I assure you to see you to free to dislodge the ball which had fallen between the patches of ground was really funny."

"Yes, obviously, but I would be kind enough to have seen you on my shoes."

"On your shoes? I would not have brought it down," she says to him most seriously possible, what really meant is not seriously at all because she could not stop from roaring. "I thank you, Lisa. It is very nice of you." He answered her pouted there. Without thinking, Lisa Plenske raised himself on tiptoe and kissed David on the cheek. "Thank you," she made when she moved back a step to be able again to look at him in the eyes.

David looked at her with an interrogative look, surprised by this simple word. "Thank you for what, Lisa?" He asked. She lowered one moment her eyes before putting again the big blue eyes on him.

"Please you have been capable of seeing beyond my physical appearance which is little flattering, it is necessary to say. Thanks for being my friend. Thanks for trusting me. Thanks for respecting me…" The eyes began to fill with tears.

"Hey, Lisa…" David made again a step towards her and embraced her again. "You remember what I said to you when I had just lost the manager's position of Kerima because of Richard's schemes?" He asked her friendly. She nodded the head against his shoulder.

David repeated it to her nevertheless. "Lisa I so owe it to you, no other one would have made what you made for me. I really think it. Thanks to you, we made an excellent work. I respect you infinitely and not only on the professional plan. I have never seen anybody in this environment displaying so many human qualities… Thank you. Thank you for everything."

And as she had done it that day, Lisa began crying. David still added. "This day, I forgot to thank you for another thing, Lisa…" She rose on him big blue eyes reddened by tears.

"Forgot to tell me what?" She asked him in a choked voice by the sobs. "I forgot to thank you for having made me a better person, Lisa," answered David by looking at her in the eyes.

It seemed however that there was a different light in the eyes but Lisa did not manage to define what it was. At least as long as she remembers, David Seidel had never looked at her like that, so intensely.

Then, as taken out of trance, he asked her, "You want a cup of coffee?"

"Hmmm? Yes, I do, thank you. But wait, I'll go with you. " David and Lisa thus went in the direction of the door. They walked the one next to the other one and, without noticing it, Lisa's hand settled on the latch quite as that of her boss. They now had the hand the one on the other they fixed their hands and then looked in their eyes. After, Lisa lowered eyes.

David Seidel did not seem to want to remove the hand, but Lisa did not realize it right now. He exercised a light pressure on Lisa's hand to make lower the latch downward. Lisa had completely forgotten where they were and why they were there. All she was conscious about was David's sweet hand on her, of its heat and nothing else.

David, if only you could hold me the hand really because I am the one that you love and not Mariella. If only… but it is necessary to face the evidence I have no luck in front of the beautiful Mariella von Brahmberg. She is more attractive than I and in this superficial world the physical appearance counts most, what we have in the head do not really count.

Oh, please David, tell me that you love me, tell me that I am the only one who counts for you. David approached slowly still closer to her, slid the arms around her and put the forehead against his.

"I love you my love, I would never love anybody but you." David bent slightly the back and put off the head to be able to look at her in the eyes before tilting the head and bending slowly and putting his lips on his.

It is then that Lisa realized that really it is what she had just done. She removed abruptly the top of her hand on that of David. "Excuse me, I didn't mean…" Lisa got ready to leave in another place of the office but she felt David holding her by the arm. Surprised, Lisa looked over the shoulder, scrutinizing him a glance to try to understand.

"David, what is--" David Seidel said nothing, he has her returned simply to him by smiling maliciously. "You don't have to apologize, look over us," he says to her in raising an index to show her the branch of mistletoe.

"Yes but…" she began.

"Shh," made David by placing delicately its index on Lisa's mouth. Lisa Plenske raised then the blue eyes on his boss, wondering what was happening. She was in front of him at the moment.

"David?" She murmured more for herself than for him. David tilted slightly the head towards the left by looking at her in her eyes then let his glance caress his lips before looking at her again in the eyes. Then finally he captured Lisa's lips.

Lisa's heart pounded. No, he is not kissing me, I am still dreaming as usual nevertheless about these lips on mine look like so real and so sweet.

David abandoned Lisa's lips. She seemed so distant maybe he had made an error…

"Excuse me, I thought…"

"Don't be sorry. It is just that you should not play with me, David."

"Play? How's that?"

"At first, to kiss me like that and then you are going to tell me, or I am accidentally going to discover, that in fact you deceived me like with the golf: you only played with me to be certain that I would not go somewhere else with my talents," she says to him by going away again towards David's desk.

David followed her, sad eyes. "Lisa," he began, putting a hand on her shoulder but she got free. David got closer to her and repeated his gesture and made her revolve slowly so that he can look at her in the eyes. His heart squeezed up when he saw Lisa's eyes full of tears. What he had said to Max Petersen in the men bathroom this day was stupid and disrespectful to her. She should never have understood this conversation -- only she had heard it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

David could not regrettably go back and erase what he had said quite as he could not undo that he had hurt her. He had badly judged her in the time, but today things were very different.

Lisa Plenske was a formidable woman and she did not try to shape him as Mariella made him. No, Lisa accepted him like he was, she thought even like him. Lisa supported him whatever that was going on even without asking questions.

Furthermore, by thinking about it, every time something went wrong, it was to her, Lisa Plenske, that he turned to and not towards Mariella. The number of times when he had not fallen asleep at his assistant's. He really only trusted her. "Lisa I don't play at all. I kissed you because I wanted to and I want to do it again. What I said to Max this day, in the bathroom, was stupid and I did not know you then, I did not even try to know you, but today things are very different, believe me…"

Lisa had closed her eyes trying to hold so new tears which threatened to roll along the cheeks. She then fixed the carpet. "Lisa, look at me," he asked her by sliding his index under her chin to raise her slowly the head so that she looks at him in the eyes. How many times Lisa Plenske had not dreamed that her boss kisses her. And now that he had finally done it, she didn't manage to appreciate completely this moment because for a reason or another, she didn't believe him to be sincere.

"It's not fair--" began Lisa. She looked at him in the eyes while new tears cleared themselves a road along the cheeks up to its lips. "Lisa, tell me what it is… what is not fair? You didn't want me to kiss you?" He questioned her slowly.

"Yeah, rightly so, and it is precisely the problem," she says in bursting in sobs.

"How's that? Explain that to me." He asked her in embracing her.

"David promise me first not to laugh at me and to let me finish before saying whatever it is."

"I promise you…" Lisa slid the arms around David and will be him very strong before loosening sound put out(switched off) and to move back a little to be able to look at him(it) in eyes.

"I do not really know by where to begin," she sighed.

"Tell me simply what you have on the heart, Lisa…" She looked at him in the eyes during some moments even before taking a profound inspiration and began. "As much as I remember, the jokes began at the kindergarden and have really never stopped since… You know how the children of the kindergarden called me? 'Indian cobra', nice like nickname, isn't it?"

David answered nothing, he looked at her with sad eyes.

"The following years were not really better nicknames wise and my intelligence was the only thing I possessed and that I always possess. I only had a real friend: Julien. He never laughed at me, or even used me as quite a lot of world done: 'oh, anyway this idiot of Lisa will realize nothing…" Tears ran again along the cheeks.

David Seidel felt suddenly his throat squeezing up, he too had thought the same way at the beginning …

"Only this imbecile poor Lisa Plenske very well realized what the others wanted, idler to see nothing to have the impression of having friends. And this idiot was broken-hearted every evening … As for the boys…" the voice of Lisa became blurred and it wiped its tears of a furious backhand furious before continuing.

"They, they ignored me downright either then they deceived me asking me if I wanted to go out with them to roar then and say: 'but finally, my poor daughter, how can you believe a single second that I want to go out with you?' Then you see when I saw first saw you for the first time we bumped into each other and you looked at me from head to toe with a funny air and you pursued your road just like that. Then I saw you at Kerima and I…"

A total silence reigned in the room while David observed Lisa. Lisa looked at David. They were looking at each other in the eyes jus like before he fell in the swimming pool.

"And you what?" asked David slowly without leaving her eyes.

You cannot go back in time anymore, Lisa, So much to say to him. Go, throw yourself in the water, the hour of the truth is here…

"I -- I… fell… in love… with… you… Yes, Sabrina with all her jokes was right. I am in love with you since the first day I put my eyes on you, David, and when Sabrina said to me that if you ever knew it, you were going to fire me, Julien and I invented this story of engagement so that you believe that I loved the other one so that you do not fire me because I preferred to feel pain to see you with Mariella than not to see you anymore and if you were happy with her, I was happy for you. Your happiness makes mine," she murmured.

"Lisa, you love me that much?"

"No, David, I do not love you that much, I love you to death. It's not the same thing. I usually have habit of being rejected by men, that, it's not new. I had also already loved, but never loved no man like I love you. I never felt something so strong for somebody before… NEVER. I know that you don't love me and that you will never love me like I love you, but I prefer to feel the pain than to feel what I feel at this moment, what I feel every time you are in the same room as me. I would do anything for you."

To fall in love is the the easiest thing in the world, but also the most unverifiable. We are never prepared for it. We are not prepared neither for the strength that it can have nor has the pain that this can make.

Lisa still continued as pushed by a strength. She had to say to him all that she had on the heart because she would certainly never have the occasion and, if she stopped now, she could not face herself anymore because there would be always this emptiness.

"Julien calls me crazy, and I make him mad because of my stories, I only talk to him about you. Even when he calls back to remind me the number of times when you hurt me, I defend you and find you excuses, it is stronger than me. To love you sometimes hurts me so, David but I cannot make otherwise, even if I wanted it. I bear myself even for that and call me imbecile. There is only in fairytales this kind of things happen. A man like you falling in love with a girl like me. Sabrina was right. Another time when you see me as a friend and five minutes later, you blame me for something, I cannot count them anymore on my fingers so much there is and nevertheless I continue to feel this thing so strong for you. Tell me what I have to do? I know that for my own good, I should leave and go back to the country but, for a reason that I ignore, I can't do it. I can't go there. What do I do?"

David moved slowly to her, but Lisa doesn't see him. She continues to say to him all that she had on the heart.

"And the number of times when I provoked a situation -- the majority of the time accidentally without seeing it -- hoping that you would react in some way, you never saw anything or worse, your reaction was always contrary to what I hoped for. Like the lollipop that Julien made me in the hope that you finally see me as a woman and not a simple assistant… You needed three hours to notice it and then and you speak to me about a double marriage! While me, like an idiot, I had hoped that you would be jealous. Another stupid error of my part, I should really stop believing in fairytale… without speaking about the Paon island…"

He still approached her.

"Do you have the slightest idea of what I was able to feel when you put your jacket on me and when you were lying behind me putting your arm around my waist so that I am not cold anymore… All that I wished is that there was not a boat that comes to get us back the following morning. I wanted that night to never stop. All this will forever be some beautiful dreams and magnificent memories that I will cherish forever. I…"

Lisa was cut off in her speech by David's lips on her, but this kiss had nothing to do with the one that she had put on David's lips under the mistletoe. Oh no… It was a true kiss as the one that we see in films. Lisa was incapable to have a single thought, the head had emptied just like that of any ideas; everything was no more than sensations; the arms wound as by themselves around David's neck.

If she had to have only this kiss, so much to take advantage of it and to make the best, too bad for what would happen afterward.

David was either not prepared to what he would fell as he would touch Lisa's lips -- it's true, he had wanted to kiss her after what she had just said to him but he did not really expect to feel something special. It was her he turned to in case of problems, the one he confided in but it didn't mean anything …

Only, as his lips had touched those of the young lady, a chill had gone through to him and a knot had formed in the stomach, or rather butterflies. No, it was not possible, David couldn't have fallen in love with Lisa. And nevertheless…

Lisa began to answer to the kiss. She expected almost that he pushed her away but he didn't do it. On the contrary, he deepens the kiss and was the first surprised. He realized that he liked that, he liked kissing Lisa. He did not really know what had changed, if it was the declaration, fact that she was not afraid of saying to him some truths, …all that he knew was that now he did not feel only friendship for Lisa.

They parted by need of air. "Wow!" made both in agreement. David made her a kid smile. "Lisa," he still says out of breath by resting the forehead against Lisa's.

"David, I believe that it is better than I go away now. Otherwise, I am going to begin believing that you really love me, and I still don't want to be making ideas. I will love this kiss for the rest of my life…"

She wanted to get free but David Seidel did not release her, he tightened the arms around her.

"David, please, let me go!"

"No, Lisa, I won't let you go! I love you." Lisa Plenske closed her eyes some seconds, she thought she misunderstood or dreamed -- once again -- David's words.

"What did you just say?" She asked slowly.

"I have just said to you that I love you, Lisa Plenske, yes, I love you!"

"David, you are not funny."

"Lisa, I don't want to be funny, I don't tell you some stories, I don't play either with you. And if it can reassure you I am as well surprised and confused as you but I love you!"

"In that case, prove it to me," she asked him on a distrustful tone.

"Very well, but not here. Come!" A roguish smile was outlined on David's lips while he pulled her by the hand. David went to the door in holding Lisa by the hand. She followed him. He stopped in front of the door and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Lisa who felt a knot forming in the bottom of her throat, thinking that he had decided otherwise.

He looked over them, a smile with lips. She raised the head and smiles. She got closer even more to him quite slowly and he slid the right hand along the arm of the young lady to let then the fingers caress the cheek and then support the head behind his ear before putting again his mouth on Lisa's.

This one continued however to doubt, although her doubts began to dissipate slowly because she wondered how a man like David, who had a fiancée such as Mariella who beautywise was more beautiful than her, could fall in love with her.

David Seidel loves me! He loves me finally! He has just said to it to me, I cant believe it, yes but why? How? After all I am always Lisa Plenske de Göberitz, a girl of the country. You should maybe ask him.

But let's wait to see where he takes me.

David opened slowly the door of his office and verified that there was nobody near his office. He didn't want to fall on this blabbermouth of Sabrina. He wanted that it stays their secret for the moment. It brought this small inciting side to a relation. Furthermore, Lisa and him needed to speak and to spend a little of time together.

He looked at her and made her a roguish smile… He made Lisa pass in front of him, opened the door and when they had gone out both of his office David closed the door. He took back her hand by going to the elevator.

"David, wait, my coat." He released her hand the time she get back her coat. David waited for her before pressing on the button of the elevator. When the young lady again came next to him, he smiles to her and took back again her hand.

Doors opened and they entered the elevator. Once the closed doors, Lisa made something that she would never have thought of being capable of doing. On the other hand, it is David Seidel who she had next to her in this elevator and they were alone, not three, four or five, no, they were alone.

She threw a fast blow of eye to the man that she loved since the first time that she had seen him then she thinks two seconds.

"Go at it, Lisa, dash!" blew a small voice. Lisa inhaled a big blow, made a step forward towards the panel of control of the elevator and stopped it in his race.

And I take myself for Gibbs now…

Surprised, David turned around towards her and looked at her intrigued. Lisa got closer to him, dropped her coat which she wore on the arm. She still moved up a step and slid the arms around the neck.

David rolled up to her his around her waist and Lisa put aside the head slightly and, closing her eyes, she captured David's lips. She well intended to show him that she was not a beginner and that she knew how to kiss. The kiss they had exchanged in his office would be nothing next to this one.

Lisa began kissing him fervently, pushing David against one of the walls of the elevator, letting then the fingers play in his dark hair. David thanked her mentally for having pushed him behind because he had the impression that his legs shied away under him. He put off slowly the head to break the kiss: if he did not take an inspiration, he was going to weaken. No woman had ever kissed him like that.

"Wow!" was all that David Seidel was able to say. Lisa casted down her eyes, feeling suddenly shy. "Sorry."

"Sorry? Lisa, look at me," he made in raising her chin by his index. "No woman had kissed me like that before. You know, it's not you who asked me to prove to you that I love you? We would say rather that it is you who have just proved me that you love me," he smiles. She raised on him a shy smile. "That does not mean that you do not have to make it any more."

"Don't worry, I well intend to prove it to you, Lisa."

"If it is my Christmas present, promises me that it will not be short-lived."

"It will be eternal, Lisa," he says in bending again to kiss her but he stopped in some millimeters of her mouth.

"What's the matter?" She asked on a slightly deprived tone.

"It would maybe be necessary to restart the elevator…"

"We really have to?" She smiles. He smiles in return, pressed on the button and got lost in a new kiss. He felt like a teenager. A sensation which he had not felt for a very long time. They parted little bit before the opening of doors.

"Where do you take me?" She asked in collecting her coat.

"Surprise…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lisa looked at him amazed. Anyway she couldn't make much of other than follow him and she only wanted to do it…

Yes but, and if he still deceives me, and if all this was really only a game? Lisa, stop thinking about it, you worry for nothing. To whom did he turn to when he learned that Richard was his abominable half brother? Where did he spend the night? In your bed -- yes, all right, you were in the seesaw chair but all the same, he was well and truly with you. And with whom was he having breakfast? With you and your parents. Doesn't it mean anything? Furthermore, he told you he was feeling fine when he's with you. Then stop thinking anything and take advantage of it for once!

And it is what she would do, she would take advantage a maximum of the time which she would spend with David. Without wondering more if it was indeed or not -- Lisa Plenske was also entitled at some hours of happiness even if she had the impression that she had stolen them. We shall take charge of consequences later. For once Lisa didn't want to ask anymore questions, to be anymore rational, but she never really had been when it was about David Seidel? To be honest? No, she had never been her, despite the fact she was capable of standing up to him repeatedly. She made things above all always according to him. It was stronger than her.

Julien was right, all her life was made according to her boss, David Seidel, but that, she would never please him to say it to him, no never…

"Lisa? Lisa? The earth tries to enter communication with Lisa Plenske."

"Eh? What? Excuse me?" she made in shaking her head. David smiles by shaking too the head. "Still the head in clouds?"

"Yes, if we want, sorry."

"Come on!" He says to her by taking the hand and by going outside. Lisa Plenske had the impression to live in a dream since the moment when David Seidel had put his lips on her under the mistletoe for a second kiss. What happened? What changed? Since she had arrived at Kerima, she had only dreamed about it, that David sees her finally as the woman that he would love till the end of his days and now that he loved her, she didn't stop asking questions.

Have you not just said that we would take care of consequences later? Lisa, stops being nasty to you by asking you non-stop if it does not hide anything. I know that I should stop asking ten miles questions but it is just that it's as if the most beautiful of swans fell in love with the naughty boy small duck. It seems too beautiful to be true.

Nevertheless, she was really there and David was pulling her by the hand. Then, without knowing really why, Lisa felt taken by an irresistible envy for laughter.

"David?" She called him slowly. He stopped and turned to her, without leaving her hand. Lisa says nothing and looked at him simply in eyes. David was breathless in spite of the darkness. Lisa moved a step up to him and put her lips on his. David answered immediately to the kiss.

Everything seemed so simple suddenly. Or maybe it was simply because it was quite new for both. But there was no ambiguity between them, they felt fine with each other. She did not try to change him and he did not either try to change her.

Sometimes however Lisa would have loved that he shows itself a little more responsible and mature but for the rest, she loved him as it is, no furthermore need. All she needed was him, that's everything.

They parted again due to the lack of air. He rested the forehead against hers silently, he smiles to her simply. Some moments later, they find their way back. Lisa always wondered where he took her. She didn't wait for long before she has her answer.

David had taken her to the fountain of Neptune of Alexander Platz. Except at this hour we didn't see much anymore. Well, what mattered it is that David was here with her and that they are both alone. Lisa loved being with him so much. David was not an angel, that she had discovered, but he had so good sides when they were both alone like now. Lisa knew that she had the true David Seidel in front of her and not the one that the others saw or wanted to see.

They went up two small stairs and they decided to go sit down on the edge of the fountain. First of all, they remained some moments silently taking advantage simply of the wintry air. It could seem strange but sometimes a person could really take advantage of the coolness of the air to revive a little and it is what David and Lisa were doing.

The fate certainly reserved many surprises. This morning still, Lisa Plenske had said to herself that it would be a day like the others to fight against her feelings towards David and at the moment, they were together or at least they had exchanged several kisses.

I can't believe it, I fell in love with Lisa Plenske. Say that at the beginning when she arrived at Kerima, I treated her like an idiot when she had knocked down the coffee on me -- by inattention, I know it today but this day -- little by little things changed, Lisa knew to remain herself in this world of sharks which is the world of fashion, she never sought to change to please whoever that is, except the time where she had taken these rotten pills which had failed to kill her. Richard did not move back in front of nothing. Still not besides, he would have been ready to make a murder to replace Lisa… fortunately she got through it.

If somebody asked me when I started to have feelings for her, I would be unable to answer him. All that I know it is that today I am and happy to be. Lisa is a rare pearl, she has an immense inside beauty.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"Hmmm… I was lost in my thoughts." He lowered his eyes, shy. "You were thinking about what? Me?" she asked smiling. David again raised the eyes on her. "Yes, I thought about you…" With the words of David, the smile of Lisa increases.

David Seidel continued, "…About the fact that I fell in love with you and the fact that I failed to lose you when you had decided to make your diet…" his voice grew blurred and he lowered the eyes again. Lisa tightened the hand and caressed his left cheek. "David, look at me," asked him gently.

That's what he did slowly, and he again posed the eyes on Lisa. He could never have forgiven himself it if something had arrived to the young woman. What would it have made? Even Max had pointed out to him that without it, it was good to only be going peddler and still. David wanted to be some enormously now for all the times or it had made it suffer unnecessarily and had not trusted him.

All times where it had doubted it without really valid reason. It had shame of it now. It felt tears to prick the eyes to him. "Forgiveness, LISA, forgiveness for all that I made you endure..." made him it of a voice broken by the emotion. LISA, approached him, then it was put at knees in front of him. That it was cold him was quite equal. All that was essential now was David and the fact that it was to render comprehensible to him that in its eyes all that did not have any more importance, the past belonged to the past, and that today they were together, then why stir up the pains and the silly things?

"David…" she says by tightening the arms towards him to be able to take his face between his hands. "forget the past, my love,". she reddens slightly so that she had just said and thanked the sky already black so that David cannot see her cheeks. A small smile found the way through the flood of sad emotions which David felt. It was not the first time that a woman called him like that but coming from Lisa that meant so much more. So much more…

Lisa again cherished his cheek and she felt a shiver to go through all his body. He closed his eyes. Lisa Plenske continued to say to him... "forget the past because it cannot be changed, we can't go back, David, what happened before, the words that we said to each other in moments of storms, I forgot them, they disappeared like a bubble from soap that bursts. You, me, today and now, here what really counts and nothing else…" She smiles. And "Kerima".

"Lisa…" She did not leave him time to say a word, she was rectified on her knees and kissed once again. It was as if neither one nor the other never had enough of it. They needed contact.

David rose and tended the hand to help her to get up. He tightened her in its arms and closed the eyes. Both remained tight one against the other during several minutes before breaking the contact. They went arm above, arm below, the head of Lisa leaned against the chest of David.

Both thought of what they were going to do at the moment. It was necessary to get Mariella aware, David knew that Lisa felt unconfortable to have succumbed while he was not "free" and they would feel better and could move on once things were clarified for everybody. The lie was a sacrilege for Lisa. David Seidel knew in his circle of acquaintances nobody so straight ahead like her.

She seemed to influence him because he did not want to cheat either, except with Richard. His half brother seemed to highlight the most black side which David had in him. Every time he saw him or every time his first name was pronounced, he did not contain itself any more. He did not know why but it was like that.

Lisa wondered egoistically if they could pass time together, she also wanted to say nothing to anybody during some time, so as Mariella naturally because it was necessary to work things out with her.

"David?"

"Yes, Lisa?" He asked him while continuing to move up to her. "Don't say anything to anybody for us, all right?"

"Why?" He questioned her amazed. "Because I want to keep you for me," she answered fearlessly. In this answer, David roared.

"And indeed say to me, Lisa, we intend to hold me and to hide from the eyes of the world?"

"Yes, that's right!" She answered him with a smile behind ears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"No, seriously, David, I am not very proud what I -- I have done. I want you, it is really kept silent love me and I also love you but Kerima and that are they going to say? And Mariella?" One minute! Lisa you are stupid! Why you concerns you thus still of Mariella? It seems to me that there is not so for a long time, you surprised her making love with Laurent, his architect, in the house in which David and her was sensible to spin the perfect love after their marriage. Then, you've been lectured by the same Mariella because you said to her that David did not deserve that, and now, you worry about what she could feel? You are certainly only a poor lunatic my girl Lisa.

David who observed it silently wondered, of what she could indeed think. She was again lost in her thoughts. He had never paid it really attention before but now it is true that it arrives at her often even before. David wondered what could spent in this attractive head.

But for the moment, which really importing it was her for the rest everything would eventually find form at the moment or the other one and when in what the others would think of their history at Kerima. David made fun of it royally. The fact that Lisa again wants to say nothing did not disturb him, it would add a little hot pepper to their relation.

All that he wanted at this precise moment, it was to pass of time with and nothing more. He wanted to please her. He had put a lot of time to realize that it was Lisa who counted for him but maintaining that he had realized it, he would not leave her any more.

No, he was outside question that he leaves Lisa, his heart indicated him that it had found the good person. Lisa Plenske would be the woman with whom he would be happy and will have children, but for it they had even the time.

A roguish smile began to be outlined on its lips, it was going to make for her the second surprise this evening, they were going to return to offices at Kerima but, they would go to a very special place, Lisa would not return there.

"David, but where is that we go?" She asked him in hoping to have an answer.

"In a magic place," he explained, a smile with lips.

"Please pleases you pleases you says I where you takes me."

David began laughing, she acted as a kid, to whom we refused the permission to open its presents before Christmas. He stopped kissing her on lips and says to her simply: "no".

"It is not just fair…" she retorted in making a pretence of pouting.

"I know, come on." Lisa followed him she really wondered where David could indeed take her. She frowned. Time butterfly but but we return at Kerima, that what is what he makes me there? Why thus to return here? I suppose that I shall eventually have well an answer sooner or later. David doubtless had his reasons. Yes we return at Kerima it is indeed that.

"David but why?"

"Shhh, don't say anything. Trust me, will you?" She says nothing more and let David drag her by the hand. When they arrived in the office, they paid well attention not to show and they took directly the elevator. Once the doors of the elevator were closed, David turned to Lisa, the sparkling eyes. "Lisa, have I already said to you that I love you?"

"Not in the last five minutes, no…" She laughs.

"Then, it is fast necessary to repair that. I love you, Lisa."

"I love you, too, David." She answered him in bending towards him to brush her lips with his then to move back to look at him in eyes. She frowned, David seemed disappointed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"That's it? It seems to me that you can make better than that or then I should have dream awaken in the elevator just right now…" Made him, a smile in the corner. A wide smile lit then Lisa's face. "Ooooh…"

Lisa tilted again the head to him and arrested these lips and as every time, an electric shock gone through the body, she caressed the lip subordinate of David of his tongue to ask for the permission to deepen the kiss, he granted her without problem.

Every time he kissed Lisa he was invaded by a real heat, he had known that with no other woman. The world had just stopped turning again for both, David had the hands on both sides of Lisa's size and attracted her to him. She slid the left hand in the back and right comes to skip into the neck of the man which she liked for the first seconds when she had put eyes on him.

The kiss deepens even some moments before they part due to the lack of air. "Better?" She asked in a breath trying to find her breath. "Yes extremely." He smiles to her.

The elevator had arrived at destination and doors opened. David slid the hand in that of Lisa and pulled it outside.

Once outside, Lisa realized that they were on the roof of the building. She smiles, it was a perfect place! They had a magnificent sight from here on the city and for the fireworks, it was magic. The firework had started some moments rather. Lisa stopped net, while tears rose to her to eyes. "Oh, David…" A blanket was placed on the ground with some candles lit all around and in the middle two cups of champagne. And a solitary red rose slept in esteemed by both glasses.

David says nothing, he pulled her slowly towards the blanket and invited her to sit down, then he released her the hand before settling down loan of her. He took the rose by paying attention not to prick itself in thorns. Brought him to the nose and smelt the intoxicating scent, caressing fingers petals before soft at the young lady sat in her quoted esteemed.

Lisa noticed while there was something hung on in the flower, she looked at David then put back her glance on what was hung on.

A small card maintained to the rose by a fine red ribbon. Lisa Plenske removed delicately the card by paying very attention not to damage the so attractive solitary flower. By opening the card of the trembling hands of emotion. She read:

My Lisa, please have illuminated my life. Merry Christmas, my love, I love you … David

Tears ran at the moment along the cheeks. She turned the head to look at him. She did not return there, she wanted to catch himself to be sure that she did not dream. "I also love you, David," she smiles through her tears. Their mouths united again in a fascinated kiss while the firework continued to illuminate the sky above them.


End file.
